Sonny Monroe, you shine!
by LiquidBlueEyes
Summary: When Chad is acting out of character, Sonny goes to make sure everything's alright. She finds him in his dressing room playing keyboard and singing. She finds out that he's in love with someone. Story is better than Summary! I hope! Song-Fic! One-Shot!


**This is just a little one shot that popped into my mind when I was listening to this song! **

**This one-shot was to show a weaker side of Chad Dylan Cooper. I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Sonny With A Chance' or 'Shine' by The Morning Of!**

Sonny Monroe, you shine!

Chad Dylan Cooper sighed as he plopped his spoon back down into the melting fro-yo in front of him. It was summer in Hollywood and everyone was still taping their shows. Yes, they didn't have a summer break but they were in show business. The new season of the shows started back in the fall. Chad just didn't feel right, there was something getting to him, well not something, someone.

If you guessed Portyln, you were wrong. If you guessed Nico and Grady, you were still wrong. Sonny Monroe, the bright bubbly girl from the rival show 'So Random' clouded his thoughts non-stop. He came to the conclusion a long time ago that he was in love with her, but recently she was everything he ever thought about. He blamed it on the sun. How it was so hot, so bright. How it woke him up every morning. The way it shined through the windows. The way when the sun was up everything came to life. The animals, the grass, flowers, EVERYTHING! It made everything so wonderful and innocent. Just then, as if on cue, Sonny Monroe walked in giggling with her cast. Lord, that giggle, that laugh, that smile. Invaded every thought. He even dreamed about it. Making that same giggle come out of her mouth. His parent's picked on him, sure he told them everything, but they knew that this was the first time Chad had really fallen hard for a girl.

He shook his head, trying to get her out of his mind again. He had to leave, just her very presence made him crazy. As he went to dump the melted runny fro-yo Sonny turned to look at him. Normally he would have already walked up to insult her cast but he didn't. When he turned around those liquid blue eyes met those chocolaty brown ones. She figured he would have insulted them then, and they have their daily fight, but he just looked at her, shook his head, and left with his head down.

"That was strange..." Tawni commented.

"Yeah he didn't even insult us!" Grady exclaimed.

"Or fight with Sonny" Nico added.

"I'll be back..." Sonny sighed looking at the cast walking out, and over to the Mackenzie Fall's had finally made it to the Mackenzie Fall's set, and made her way to the dressing room with the three little names 'Chad Dylan Cooper'. She noticed he hadn't shut his door all the way. She cracked the dressing room door open just a little more. She was shocked to what she found.

Chad sat in his dressing room, in front of the keyboard sitting in front of the window. His finger's rested on the keys as he started the tune he written after The Secret Prom.

**I step outside into the light**

**The sun is bright, I close my eyes**

**The summer caught me by surprise**

**and now I'm left here waiting**

**for you to tell me how it is**

**If I could only get a kiss**

**I could make you take a risk**

**on a boy who wants this**

**And now the sun has sunk below**

**The evening wind now starts to blow**

**I catch the scent of your perfume**

**It lifts me higher than the moon**

**I'll be fine if you stay by my side...**

**Never felt this way in my whole life**

**Never had this feeling before tonight**

**I can't get you off my mind**

**Cause you shine, Girl**

**Oh you know you shine**

"Chad?" Sonny asked and immediately his hand flew off the keyboard. He whirled around to see her standing there.

"Sonny? What are you doing here? Don't you know how to knock!?"

"I'm so sorry Chad. I just came by to talk and I heard you playing." she said looking down, feeling bad that she forgot to knock. It was invasion of privacy.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so rude. I have come into your dressing room without knocking. I didn't mean it Sonny."

"What is he _saying_?" Sonny's mind screamed.

"Chad are you okay? I mean, you didn't insult me or my cast today at lunch. Your apologizing, _and_ we didn't have our daily fight yet."

"I've just been out of it..." he sighed plopping down on his black couch.

"Oh." Sonny murmured sitting beside him. An awkward silence hung in the air, until Chad asked the most random question.

"Have you ever been in love?" he busted out making the awkward silence even more awkward.

"I don't know... I don't think so."

"I mean, I've heard so many stories, and I just don't know which one to believe."

"Are you in love?" she asked her heart breaking, hoping he said 'no'. She had known all along she had a crush on Chad. That's why she asked him to be her 'fake date'.

"I think so..." her heart tore.

"What is she like?"

"Well she's insanely beautiful." he started.

"Well, _that's_ not me." Sonny thought.

"She has the easiest way of cheering up my day. Just by her entering a room, though she doesn't know it. She's just... perfect." he sighed. "Oh, and the song I was singing, I wrote it about her, after we hung out a little bit."

"Really? It's really good."

"Do you want to hear the rest of it?" he asked a little more perkier.

"Sure!" Sonny said as she joined him on the little bench. He lifted his hands back to the keys and he finished the rest of the song.

**Your eyes are brighter than the sun**

**They make me see that you're the one**

**Your smile takes my breath away**

**and leaves me with nothing to say**

**You aren't like any other girl**

**that I've met in this whole world**

**You're so much more than they can be**

**So won't you please just be with me?**

**I'll be fine if you stay the night...**

**Never felt this way in my whole life**

**Never had this feeling before tonight**

**I can't get you off my mind**

**Cause you shine, Girl**

**Oh you know you shine**

**And I'd give up forever to see the day**

**Where the two of us both could just walk away**

**hand in hand...**

**Never felt this way in my whole life**

**Never had this feeling before tonight**

**I can't get you off my mind**

**Cause you shine, Girl**

**Oh you know you shine**

**Never felt this way in my whole life**

**(You shine)**

**Never had this feeling before tonight**

**(Oh you know you shine)**

**I can't get you off my mind**

**(You shine)**

**Cause you shine, Girl**

**Oh you know you shine**

"Wow Chad that was amazing! It seems like you really are in love with her."

"I can't get her off my mind..."

"Then why don't you tell her?"

"She hates me..."

"She couldn't, not after that. Has she heard the song?"

"Yeah..."

"And?"

"She thought it was amazing."

"Then why don't you ask her out!" Sonny said a little louder from the fustration.

"Fine I will!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

Sonny stood up and stormed out. Like normal when they had their fights, but what she didn't know, was Chad was right behind her.

"Sonny!"

"What?" she asked spinning on her heel to face him.

"Will you go out with me?"

"Did you just ask me out?"

"Sonny, it's you! It's always been you! Your the one I'm in love with! Don't you get it. That song basically spelled out your name!"

"Your in love with me?"

"More then you will ever know, but forget it, I can see you don't feel the same way." he said in the same tone he had used earlier when she barged into his room.

Sonny grabbed his arm and crushed her lips on top of his. It was soft and sweet, but with passion and love and every feeling they had bottled up since they met.

"I'm in love with you too."

"Really?" he asked softly.

She nodded and smiled that bright smile he loved.

"Sonny Monroe, you shine." he said as he pulled her in for another kiss.


End file.
